The use of laptop or notebook computers has proliferated in recent years to such a degree that it is very common to see them being used on airplane tray tables, in classrooms, in meetings, in libraries, in restaurants, in coffee shops, in offices, and, last but certainly not least, at kitchen tables. Many workers prefer laptops because they can take them home to work whenever it is convenient. With such a wide array of circumstances of use, there are an equal number of physical conditions and positions in which the user may find himself or herself when using a laptop computer. Most, if not all, of these venues do not present the optimal situation for comfortable, ergonomically correct positioning of the laptop computer relative to use of the keyboard. And most of the time the computer is being used on a flat, horizontal surface and not on one's “lap” as the name “laptop” computer might imply.
Laptop computers are basically comprised of a case and a display monitor pivotally attached to one another. The case houses the microprocessor unit, horizontal-drive, CD-ROM drive and other electrical components. Users typically position the laptop computers on tables, desks and other horizontal, stable surfaces, notwithstanding again the implication of the term “laptop.” Unfortunately, conventional laptop computers have relatively small and ergonomically uncomfortable keyboards making it difficult for the user to utilize over extended periods of time. A user may connect an external keyboard to solve this problem, but this requires additional hardware and desktop space that may not always be available. A further problem with conventional laptop computers is that the keyboard is typically not at an ergonomically suitable level for operation, even when it is lying on a horizontal surface.
It is also a fact that laptop computers employ microprocessors that generate considerable heat. In fact, the heat generated from microprocessors is generally considered the limiting factor in computing speed and reduced battery life. Recognizing that heat generated from microprocessors limits the speed and resulting power of the computing device, efforts have been made to dissipate thermal energy that is generated while the computer is in use. Most computers employ cooling fans integrated within the computer's case or chassis to dissipate the heat. A laptop computer lying on a flat horizontal surface is not a particularly efficient method of dissipating heat energy because the horizontal surface may not be an effective heat conductor. Unless the heat is effectively dissipated, the heat generated by the microprocessor can cause it to overheat and damage the device.
With respect to laptop computer use, another issue presented is keeping the laptop computer keyboard at a comfortable height and angle relative to the wrists and hands, of the user. This height and angle is typically dictated by the chair or seat in which the user is seated and the surface on which the computer is placed. If the chair or seat is relatively low as compared with the height of the table or support surface on which the computer is placed, the user's tendency is to adjust the laptop computer to be tilted forward or toward the user. This is an awkward position for proper use of the keyboard. Similarly, if the seat is relatively high when compared with the height of the table or support surface on which the computer is placed, then the user's tendency is to tilt the computer away from the user. In either case, the problem is that the keyboard is not in an optimal position for use. And contrary to conventional thinking, a substantially horizontal position for use of the keyboard is not the most desirable or ergonomically correct position for most users.
Because it is not always possible to achieve the ideal laptop keyboard positioning, various laptop support stands have been provided that attempt to solve some of these inherent positioning problems with laptop computers. Unfortunately, these attempted solutions are typically cumbersome and difficult, if not impossible, to set up on airplane tray tables, in classrooms, in meeting rooms, in libraries, in restaurants, in coffee shops, or at kitchen tables. None of these devices satisfactorily address the proper positioning of the keyboard relative to the user's wrists or arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,652 to Borke describes another device for a laptop computer when it is being used on the lap of user. The Borke device is comprised of three or more hinged panels that can be selectively folded and secured to provide a “universally adjustable” support surface within a defined range of support surface angles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,910 to Martin is again directed to a device for use of a computer on the user's lap. The Martin device is adapted to establish a stable base for the computer equipment, and to provide support for the wrists of the user. In addition, the invention includes a means for supporting an input pointer device, such as a mouse or trackball, and further provides storage for computer floppy disks and the like, as well as a structure for storage and transport of a laptop computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,361 to Kan-O discloses an adjustable stand for mounting a notebook-type personal computer or a pen-input-type personal computer. The device described in the Kan-O patent discloses that it is not for use on a person's lap, but rather is intended for desk top or tabletop use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,952 to Tonn also discloses a support device for supporting a laptop computer, particularly of the type for supporting a laptop computer on a desk at an edge of the top of the desk. The Tonn device supports the laptop computer such that a front end of the laptop computer extends past the edge of a desk or table to a position above the lap of an individual sitting at the desk or table.
All of the devices referenced above provide some desirable features and benefits for supporting a laptop computer within the limited scope of their design. However, each has certain obvious drawbacks, as well. Unfortunately, these devices are typically bulky, heavy, cumbersome, difficult to utilize, or are incapable of being set up on airplane tray tables, in classrooms, in meeting rooms, in libraries, in restaurants, in coffee shops, or at kitchen tables.
From the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a laptop computer support device that can be easily employed to elevate a laptop computer on a horizontal surface to provide a comfortable working angle for access to the computer keyboard. It would also be desirable to have a laptop computer support device that is easily adaptable to any laptop computer being utilized on any horizontal surface in virtually any location. And it would be extremely desirble to have a laptop computer support device that also provides some amount of improved heat dissipation for the laptop computer's microprocessor while it is in use.